MIdnight Journey
by JaneIsles
Summary: House comes to Cuddy's House, but not without a reason. he knows exactly how to get her and she doesn't mind that at all...


House/Cuddy oneshot

"What a day," Cuddy thinks when she enters her living room. She feels tired and exhausted and her feet hurt, because she decided to wear this damn high-heels this morning. "What a bad choice," she thinks and kicks them off her feet.

She throws her keys on the coffee table and considers a bath right now. It's been quite a while since she took her time to have a long, comforting bath. This just seems like the right thing to do now. A few minutes later, she takes her clothes off and watches her naked body in the mirror for a few seconds.  
"Not that bad at all," she thinks and lets herself slide into the hot water carefully. She leans back and closes her eyes. She needs a few seconds to get used to the heat, but the soothing feeling is more than great and she starts to feel a little tired.

She lays in the hot water and thinks about her day. Somehow it just seemed to be very stressful, but all in all, it was a day like any other.

The patients and House, some calls from donors, House and the trouble with his team, clinic hours and House again.

She sighs and sits upright. Again, he came into her office this noon without any reason, or at least no reason that seemed appropriate. He just hang around in front of her desk and tortured her with getting on her nerves. He kept on asking his usual question, the ones that are none of his business. And at the same time, they are his business too. And that's what Cuddy hates the most.

He knows that she wants him. He just knows her too good and she hates herself for being so obvious. She knows that he wants her too, but he's better in pretending not to do so. She leans back again and tries to think of something else which appears to be harder than she thought, because every time she closes her eyes, there's House.

And his icy-blue eyes and the rare but soft look in it that she loves so much. Something she doesn't get to see a lot of times, but he knows quite well that she can't resist when he does that. He knows exactly how to get her and she doesn't mind that at all.

Actually it's been quite a long time ago since Cuddy had sex.

"What a shame," she thinks and unwillingly her thoughts return to him. They had sex once which had been fairly awesome, but to admit that now seems not right. It may show a little weakness. Something that just can't be shown to the other one.

Despite the fact that her body is pretty much heated up, she feels a light tingle inside her stomach. It's pretty impossible to get this damn jerk out of the head.

Almost an hour later, she feels so tired that she wants nothing more but sleep. She puts her nightdress on and is on her way to her bedroom when she hears someone knocking on her door. She rolls with her eyes before she opens the door, because she knows it's him due to the way he knocks on her door.

"What do you want?" she asks impatiently when she opens the door. The cold breeze makes her shiver.

"Why so testy?" he asks and automatically she takes a step back to let him.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asks and turns away to get out of his way. Actually she wants to go to bed.

"Forgot how to read a clock," he says innocently.

"Go home," she says and walks into her bedroom. Maybe he'll leave when she falls asleep. Or maybe not, actually she doesn't care what he'll do or not because he always does what he wants and never what she wants.

"You're tired?" he asks and follows her into her bedroom.

"No I was about to go out to a party in my nightdress," she says ironically and lets herself fall onto her bed.

"Would've been hot," he answers and sits down in the chair to the end of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah," she says and leans back into the pillows. "What do you want? Can't you just come back tomorrow or wait until I'm at work?"

"Nah."

"Sure you can't."

"Exactly."

"You like this?" she wants to know, her eyes closed.

"I like your boobs in that shirt."

"Thanks," she replies without the slightest trace of an emotion in her voice. For some reason, the thought of having him in her bedroom at night seems a little weird. Maybe exciting at that time.

"Go home," she says again.

"Can't I just come around and say "hi"?"

"Not at 11pm," she answers although she's not sure how late it is.

"It's not 11pm."

"Whatever," she says and notices that she may wear not enough clothes. Due to the fact that he sits almost right beside her. The next second, his eyes are back when she closes hers. She grabs the sheets, that lays beneath her, a little tighter with her hands and tries not to sigh.

She almost feels his eyes on her body. Watching her thoroughly and of course he'll notice it.

When he thought about coming to Cuddy's house, he didn't have any good reason to do. He never comes to say "hi" without anything else.

He knows that there's more and her body language tells him that she knows it quite well, but at the moment, she still tries her best to hide it. He knows how to get her.

"You want me?" he asks after a couple of seconds. His voice deeper and calm, but surprisingly soft.

"I want you out," she answers, her voice a little less resistant this time.

"You don't want me to go," he says and sounds pretty sure of himself. "Not anymore."

"God, how right he is," she thinks and bits her lip. She takes another deep breath. The tingle inside her stomach gets stronger and it's pretty hard to ignore it.

"I don't care," she whispers, because she has to say something.

"You let me stay in here?" he says, his voice even calmer than before. "You so want me to be here, don't you?" he asks again, leaning back in the chair. He watches her with a growing passion.

"Mhm," she whispers and knows that it's too late. She still wants to be resistant and the little voice inside her head tells her to throw him out right now, but her body refuses to move or say anything. "You remember how it happened the last time?" he wants to know and knows quite well that she'll remember it in any way.

She listens to his seducing voice. Listens to the words he speaks and with leaning back into the soft pillows a little more. Unwillingly, she makes herself comfortable on her bed.

"You want me to touch you?" he whispers and waits for a reaction.

"You bastard," she thinks and weakly and lets that question sink in. She wants it more then ever.

"Very slowly," he begins, never loosing her out of view. "I let my hand slide down your stomach," he says and watches her with a light smile on his face. She so wants him.

"You like that?" he asks.

"Yes," she whispers in a low voice. She can't manage to say more at that time.

She feels how a certain heat spreads inside her body, her cheeks became red and slowly she feels wetness spreading between her thighs. She presses them together even though she can stop it like this.

Lisa feels his hand on her stomach, sliding down slowly as if he'd really do that. She knows that he still watches her, but she reached a point where she doesn't care any longer.

She feels his hand between her legs, so vivid and soft, just like he did a few years ago.

She moans silently when she hears his voice again.

"You want me to come over?" he asks and she hates him for the teasing tone in his voice. She knows him too good. He won't come over and redeem her. Not now.

"Fuck you," she whispers breathlessly when the heat flushes her body and with every second, it seems harder to think clearly.

For a moment she thinks to hear him laugh.

She grabs the sheets even tighter and moans and suddenly she feels his hands holding her face, his lips on her own.

Within instants, the kiss gets more intense, more passionate as if coming home after a long journey that kept them away from each other.

He reaches down between her legs and she moans into his mouth, she wants to turn away, she feels like running out of breath every second.

She moves her hips and hears her own voice far away. The well-known heat flushes her body, it tenses completely the next second. She moans out loud, her eyes still closed with not a single thought in her mind.

Her heart races in her chest when she kisses him again. Her body trembles a little. She looks at him with a light smile, her cheeks still read and shakes her head.

They both know that the night isn't over.


End file.
